Fifty Ways to Break My Heart
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: 1sentence challenge. In which they find peace, make love, and may or may not live happily ever after. Zucest


_Fifty Ways to Break My Heart_

**#01 – Walking  
**They walked around the entire island before settling on a spot, and then argued over the food, which all ended up overdone, then fought all the way home, until they found dad and argued the ferry home—Zuko would always remember it as his first date.

**#02 – Waltz  
**Azula always wished she could dance like her mother, especially when she'd whisked her brother across the ballroom floor, and she only got to watch.

**#03 – Wishes  
**Azula made a wish one night on a falling star that the next one would let her rule the world with Zuko by her side.

**#04 – Wonder  
**Ursa wondered about her son when, despite the marks he received when playing with Azula, he was always ready to play again.

**#05 – Worry  
**"I'm worried the children are spending too much time together," Ursa mentioned to her husband after fixing Zuko up for the night, and he grunted and looked away.

**#06 – Whimsy  
**"You just don't have imagination," Ty Lee said, because every picture Azula drew looked like Zuko.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
**Zuko looks upon the ruins of the Earth Kingdom town and asks why they're here, to which Azula replies with a look in her eyes that says so many different things, "This is our new home."

**#08 - Whiskey and rum  
**Azula never liked to drink, but Zuko proved more malleable under the clutch of whatever the served, and there was so much fun to be had (she could have with him).

**#09 – War  
**Zuko wilted under these conditions, unable to cope with the pressure and planning involved in a war effort, and rarely willing to make the sacrifices; Azula thrived, strategizing and fighting as though she were born for this (and she was).

**#10 – Weddings  
**Neither Zuko nor Azula ever dreamt of getting married, and they certainly never dreamt of getting married to each other, or that it would be underneath an Earth Kingdom city, dressed in dark browns and dirty from another day.

**#11 – Birthday  
**Zuko's tenth birthday met with tragedy and despair when Azula lit the candles and ended up burning down the garden, but she apologized later with a kiss.

**#12 – Blessing  
**"Oh, Zuko, you've come to visit me," Azula said as he entered the jail cells, and her face fell when he handed her the wedding invitation.

**#13 – Bias  
**"I hate her the most," Zuko said, "but I'm biased."

**#14 – Burning  
**Her breath was hot, her fingers sparked, and he burned at her touch, but he never pulled away.

**#15 – Breathing  
**Azula had mastered breathing, and, with Zuko, it was so simple to knock his breath away.

**#16 – Breaking  
**"It's breaking," Azula whispered as the vase hit the floor, and they ran off before anyone could find them (she would tell later).

**#17 – Belief  
**Azula always lies, but he believes her anyway (and always will).

**#18 – Balloon  
**"War balloons," Azula said, munching quietly on fire flakes, and handed the bowl to Zuko before finishing, "like the balloons we saw when we were kids."

**#19 – Balcony  
**Mai looked up as if she'd been expecting it, seeing her boyfriend kissing his sister in the shadow of his balcony, and looked down again as if she'd seen nothing at all.

**#20 – Bane  
**Azula was his ruin, his downfall, his utter oblivion, but he still followed her, still believed her, and maybe even loved her, just a little.

**#21 – Quiet  
**Azula had been a quiet child until she'd discovered fire, and then a loud one until she discovered the touch of her brother's skin.

**#22 – Quirks  
**"My sister isn't crazy, she just has… quirks," Zuko explains to the confused benders, though he knows he's lying, or maybe her quirks are just her desire to destroy him from the inside out.

**#23 – Question  
**"You could've killed me a long time ago, so why didn't you?" Zuko asked, stroking Azula's hair, and when she didn't answer him, he smiled.

**#24 – Quarrel  
**Their sibling fights were more deadly and fiercer than any other's, but they always made up in the end.

**#25 – Quitting  
**"I'll never stop hunting you," Azula hissed, and he heard her real meaning underneath.

**#26 – Jump  
**Zuko jumped at every little noise, which just made the game that much more exciting.

**#27 – Jester  
**Ty Lee turned to Azula and said, "I don't know what your problem with men is, but you've got Zuko wrapped around your little finger."

**#28 – Jousting  
**She strikes with fury that breaks her concentration, and the lightning dissolves in the air above her, and he finally gets her, but stops just short of victory.

**#29 – Jewel  
**Anyone who gave Azula jewelry as a present was an idiot in Zuko's eyes, and he wouldn't classify it as jealousy when she flushed under the attention.

**#30 – Just  
**"This is justice," Zuko said, thrusting the sword into his sister's gut, and she bled as red as her lips, which tried to kiss him one last time.

**#31 – Smirk  
**It was the smile Zuko always fell for, and he realized it had always belonged to his sister.

**#32 – Sorrow  
**Azula curled up in her bed at the Girls' Academy and wished her brother were here to make things a little more interesting.

**#33 – Stupidity  
**Azula laughed cruelly at Zuko and said, "You're so stupid, she's obviously in love with you."

**#34 – Serenade  
**At ten, Zuko picks up the sungi horn his uncle is trying to teach him to play, when Azula smashes it and tells him never to play an instrument ever again, scarring poor Zuko for life.

**#35 – Sarcasm  
**Katara groaned, wrapping her wounds, and said, "It's like she's in love with you."

**#36 – Sordid  
**Azula was Zuko's definition of evil, but he only hesitated once to kiss her.

**#37 – Soliloquy  
**"Stop talking to yourself," Azula said, draping herself over Zuko's lap, "It's creepy."

**#38 – Sojourn  
**This time their stay at the island was private, and no one knew who they were, and this time Azula didn't have to fight for attention.

**#39 – Share  
**Azula and Zuko couldn't share a toy as children, but grown up, a bed was no problem.

**#40 – Solitary  
**"Did you learn your lesson?" Azula asked, opening the jail cell to let Zuko out, and he shook his head and said, "Fine, you win."

**#41 – Nowhere  
**"This is going nowhere," Azula said, no longer talking about battle tactics, and kissed her brother on the lips.

**#42 – Neutral  
**Mai used to play mediator between Azula and Zuko, but since she'd started dating Zuko, it seemed more like he had to play mediator between the two of them, and she was getting suspicious why.

**#43 – Nuance  
**Since Zuko went about kissing girls, Azula found herself less in control, and slowly, he was winning.

**#44 – Near  
**Azula saw her brother float away, out of her reach, and she wanted to scream at how near she'd been to having him.

**#45 – Natural  
**Everyone told them it wasn't natural, but Zuko couldn't find anything more so when Azula touched him.

**#46 – Horizon  
**The horizon turned red, and beneath the sky, they watched it burn.

**#47 – Valiant  
**"It was a valiant effort," Azula said, snapping away Zuko's swords as if he had no strength at all, and she held him up, fingertips burning away his clothes, and then she kissed him, because no one could see through the smoke.

**#48 – Virtuous  
**Zuko would admit to loving the waterbender, because he did, but he wouldn't let it come to bloom, because there was only one woman dark enough to love him back.

**#49 – Victory  
**Zuko watched as the waterbender impaled his sister, and thought, _that was all I ever wanted to do_, but knew it was never his victory.

**#50 – Defeat  
**"_I never lose_," Azula hissed into the rising sun, but held close to Zuko anyway while the Fire Nation fell.


End file.
